


The Struggles Of A Fanfic Writer

by byeolbit



Series: Glowsticks and Music Notes [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, i had a writer's block for the longest time on this, indirect mentions of smut because direct mentions of fanfics, life imitates art lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: Kim Wonshik writes 6Keys fanfiction. And like most fanfiction writers Kim Wonshik struggles with that one idol group member.





	The Struggles Of A Fanfic Writer

 

“ _I just saw the music video for Lady Gaga’s paparazzi_ ” Wonshik typed.

 

“ _I haven't seen it yet. Brb_ ” Jaehwan responded. 

 

“ _Go watch it! Because it just gave me a fic idea_ ” Wonshik told him.

 

“ _aksjdhs Don't you already have like 50 WIPs already??_ ”

 

“ _>. >_”

 

“ _Kim Wonshik. I swear to god if you leave that high school MiRa (Miya x Ara) fic unfinished and unresolved then I will jump off a cliff and my spirit will haunt you for eternity_ ” Jaehwan swore.

 

“ _I will finish it! Eventually! But get this, this might be MinEul (Minah x Haneul)_ ” Wonshik replied.

 

“ _Ugh. I hate you but I am listening_ ” Jaehwan said. 

 

“ _Did you see the video yet??_ ” he asked. 

 

“ _I just did! Akdjdhskal it was all very rated. You're writing MinEul smut aren't you?_ ” Jaehwan asked and Wonshik could feel the suggestive eyebrow wiggle through text.

 

“ _It does have… sexy times in it_ ” he agreed reluctantly. 

 

“ _HOE GO DO IT INSTANTLY_ ”  Jaehwan yelled over text.

 

“ _You are a pervert_ ” Wonshik scoffed.

 

“ _You are the one writing it! Besides, I am starved for good MinEul smut okay!! What is the entire storyline?_ ” Jaehwan asked curiously. Wonshik rarely wrote for Haneul so this would be interesting.

 

“ _Well… Minah is a famous celebrity and Haneul is her girlfriend who seduces her only for the fame. And Minah comes to know of this but the couple is already very popular and she knows she will lose fans after the breakup so she stays in the relationship_ ” Wonshik explained.

 

“ _..._ ”

 

“ _KIM WONSHIK WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS TO ME_ ”

 

“ _Hehehehehehehe_ ”

 

“ _HOE DON'T DO IT. IF IT ENDS SAD THEN I WILL CRY_ ”

 

“ _You cry even when my fics have a happy ending_ ” 

 

“ _That is besides the point! Why is Haneul always evil in your fics? Are you an anti?? Why can't my fellow Aries sister Minah be happy?!_ ” 

 

“ _I don't hate Haneul lol_ ”

 

“ _She's your favourite and hence she must suffer?!? Is that going to be your explanation?? I hate you fanfic writers. Also I hate myself because now I want to read it!_ ”

 

“ _You love my fanfics~ That's how we became friends_ ”

 

Wonshik laughed as he typed. Jaehwan had been one of the few readers when he had started writing 6Keys fanfiction and the first to read and leave comments. Wonshik had fallen in love instantly and ever since then Jaehwan had been his go to person for all his crazy fanfic ideas.

 

“ _One of these days Kim Wonshik… one of these days..._ ” Jaehwan complained.

 

“ _Okay. I will be back after I write something_ ”

 

“ _Okaii! I shall be fanboying with Sanghyuk over his new crack video_ ”

 

Wonshik closed the chat window and opened up a doc. 

 

He had the idea in his head. Minah was to be an upcoming singer. Suddenly too famous and with everyone's eyes on her next move. And while she was glad her music was being recognised, she was all alone and easily disillusioned with the bright lights and jazz.

 

Till Haneul came along that is. 

 

Haneul would be the that girl that stood out in the club. And Minah was inevitably drawn to her. Oh oh oh. Maybe the affair should be secret. A forbidden love. And that would be what drew Minah into the scandal. 

 

Except Haneul wasn't innocent at all. And beneath the alluring smiles lay danger and greed. And Minah took a while to realise it but she does and then she would delude herself into believing that someday Haneul would love her for her. Or maybe get jaded but keep her around for company because she was all alone and didn't have anyone else. 

 

Damn. 

 

Maybe Jaehwan was right and he was extremely evil for doing this to his girls but… that was the thing about angst fics. It demands to be written. (Somewhere John Green was getting teary eyed over his references. He just knew it)

 

So Wonshik put his headphones back in and put Paparazzi on repeat. He was going to write a heartbreaker! Honestly the excitement of a story was the best.

 

What to take as the opening? Hmm… Maybe he could start at the club scene. When Minah first meets Haneul. He could clearly imagine it. Minah would be in one of those private rooms that overlooked the dance floor. And Haneul would be on the said dance floor. Dancing sexily enough to attract her attention.

 

No no no. This trope was so tacky. And kinda sleazy. Gross. Maybe they should meet at the bar. Get to talk. That would be a more organic attraction. Hmm. 

 

But what would you say to a pretty woman? What would a pretty woman say to another woman? Like how would a girl pick up another girl at a bar? Much less do it artistically enough for a fanfic??

 

Well Google sucked. Wonshik took a moment to blink. Lesbian pick up lines and tactics was something he had never thought he would google in his life. It ranked above the time he googled how to murder using ball pens in his list of weird things.

 

Anyhow, back to the topic. Which was embarrassingly still lesbian pick up lines.

 

Maybe Minah and Haneul should just start at the hotel room after the club. But that would mean starting with the smut right off the bat. And if you thought Wonshik was bad at handling pick up lines…

 

Wonshik sighed. Maybe he should eat some chocolate pudding. The sugar in his blood would jump start his brains. 

 

Oh oh oh. There was the Ceci shoot from last year which has a lovely gold and black theme. Everyone had looked sexy. Maybe that would work as better inspiration. 

 

Wonshik opened up Hakyeon’s blog. He had a sideblog dedicated to Haneul and his tag system was amazing. 

 

Now that he thought about it, he never had this problem with any of the other 6Keys members. Of course it was easiest to write anything for Ara and Bora. Miya was his bias and his longest and favourite aus were dedicated to her. Haru was the youngest and hence he had a strict no mature theme rule for her. But he had an abundance of cute fluff for her. 

 

So why was Haneul a problem?

 

“Did she have another Ceci shoot?” Wonshik asked out loud when he saw a very different set of pictures appear. This time the theme was red and white and she was wearing a long flowing red gown with red white and pink flower crown. 

 

The set was interesting… The lighting brought out the red very well. It was set in the ruins of old Greek style building. Had they shot this while 6Keys were on tour in Europe? Wonshik kept scrolling and liking the posts. He added a few to the queue on his own 6Keys fan blog. 

 

“ _Why are you stalking Haneul on my blog??_ ” Hakyeon’s message popped up on the chat window on the page. 

 

“ _I'm not stalking her!_ ” Wonshik replied indignantly. “ _I'm just looking for fanfic inspiration._ ”

 

“ _Why? So you can kill her and break my heart yet again??_ ” Hakyeon asked bitterly.

 

Wonshik bit his lip. Hakyeon had never forgiven him after Haneul had died in his mafia au. But to be honest the entire story had even been written because Wonshik had imagined that scene first and then written the rest of the story around it. It had also been crucial to Bora’s character development. Haneul’s death would be what prompted her to finally kill their enemies and become the true mafia lord of the city. 

 

“ _I won't kill her this time. I promise_ ” Wonshik said.

 

“ _I don't trust you_ ” Hakyeon replied.

 

“ _Fair enough. If it makes you feel any better then I updated the Miya x Ara fic yesterday. It's all fluff_ ” Wonshik told him.

 

“ _Yay *__*_ “ Hakyeon replied and went offline. Wonshik laughed and prayed that Hakyeon would forgive him for the fic to come.

 

Speaking of which, Wonshik had no idea how to start that. The Ceci shoots had given him an idea for a different au for Haneul altogether. But what to do about paparazzi au MinEul?

 

Maybe he should start with a different scene and then come back and write the starting. This time he would post his fic only after finishing the entire thing. No more making readers suffer because of his erratic update schedule. 

 

The blank doc stared at him.

 

Wonshik stared at the blank doc.

 

He groaned and opened the chat window with Jaehwan. 

 

“ _I have a writer’s block ;A;_ “

 

“ _Noooooooooooooooooooooo_ ”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote this!! And ironically I had a writer's block for most parts (/).-) 
> 
> Hit me up on my tumblr ([here](http://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com))


End file.
